onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Sight
|previous = Fall |next = Heroes and Villains }} "Shattered Sight" is the tenth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Scott Nimerfro and Tze Chun, and directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. It is the seventy-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on December 7, 2014. Synopsis Storybrooke is in a state of chaos with all the residents under the Snow Queen’s Spell of Shattered Sight at each other’s throats. Emma and Elsa race against the clock to free themselves of the ribbons and take down the Snow Queen and her curse. David can only watch when Regina clashes with Mary Margaret in an epic battle. Meanwhile, Gold gathers Belle and Henry as he prepares to leave town forever, and Will Scarlet looks to square his tab with Hook. Kristoff’s thick-headedness leads Anna to a heartwarming discovery. Recap Mary Margaret, David, and Kristoff begin to argue amongst themselves in the police station because of the spell of shattered sight. Anna joins Elsa and Emma, and recalling how the spell was broken in the story, informs them that the only way to break the spell is to kill Ingrid. Leaving Neal with Anna, Elsa and Emma try to fight Ingrid at Any Given Sundae, but the love in the ribbons prevents them from hurting her. Emma theorizes that hate of the same magnitude could destroy the ribbons and they set off to find Regina, who was sealed up in her vault. Emma removes Regina's shielding spell around her vault and deliberately provokes Regina into using a fire spell. The spell burns through the ribbons on Elsa and Emma and they flee after Emma delays Regina with magic. Deleted Scenes "The Ice Cream Lady" During the Dark Curse, after Ingrid comes to Storybrooke in search for Emma, Regina is walking down the street, unhappy with the emptiness in her heart. She stops at Any Given Sundae, confused at why it's there. She looks through the window and sees Ingrid. Not knowing who she is, she looks back, confused, and enters the shop asking her who the hell she is. Ingrid replies that she's the ice cream lady, offering her some Chunky Monkey ice cream. An angry Regina asks her, "Do you see this figure? Do I look like I eat Chunky Monkey?". She then proceeds to approach Ingrid, asking why hasn't she seen her before. Ingrid says that she doesn't know and says "I've worked here since... well...", as Regina cuts her off and says "forever?". Ingrid agrees and says that she hates the cold and doesn't know why she even has this job. She adds, with a chuckle, "It's like I pissed someone off in a past life and... they cursed me". Seeing that Regina isn't amused, she asks her if she's sure she doesn't want something. Regina says no and leaves the shop, with one last glance of confusion. Ingrid crouches behind the counter, revealing Dopey tied up. She says that he has to remain silent and forget, adding that there may not be magic in this world, but that she brought her own. She then pulls out a memory crystal and says that the Evil Queen needs to stay blissfully unaware. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Elizabeth Mitchell as the Snow Queen *Abby Ross as young Emma *Rebecca Wisocky as Madame Faustina Co-Starring *Faustino di Bauda as Walter *Michael Coleman as Happy *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful *Ilias Webb as Kevin Uncredited *Unknown as Floyd *Bailey Herbert as young Helga* *Pascale Hutton as Gerda* *Sally Pressman as Helga* *Brighton Sharbino as young Ingrid* *Ava Marie Telek as young Gerda* *Timothy Webber as the Apprentice* *Unknown baby as Prince Neal Trivia Production Notes= Title *The title card features a blizzard.File:410Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on October 21, 2014. Production Notes *When Hook walks through Storybrooke, in the background, you can see Floyd, the cook at Granny's Diner, being harassed by two of the diner waitresses.File:410MoveIt.png After the spell is broken, Floyd and the waitresses are standing next to each other as the townspeople are happily crowding in the street.File:410SoHappy.png In the opening montage in Storybrooke in "Darkness on the Edge of Town", you can see Floyd crossing the street, side by side with one of the waitresses.File:412JustANormalDay.png *The background music that plays when Ingrid sacrifices herself would be used again when Henry and Jacinda are about to kiss in the Season Seven episode "Flower Child". |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Land Without Magic flashbacks occur in various places of the overall timeline. **The events that feature Snow Queen and Madame Faustina takes place in 1982, immediately after "Smash the Mirror". **The events where Emma moves into Ingrid's home takes place in 1999, the year after "Breaking Glass" and 2 years before "Tallahassee" and "There's No Place Like Home". ***This story also takes place in the same year as "Lily". **The scene with Ingrid and Emma at the funfair takes place about six months after they began living together,"Family Business" establishes they spent six months as mother and daughter. between August 26. and September 1.File:410TraumaticExperience.png File:410ThatIHad.png **The flashbacks where Ingrid tries to make Emma explore her magic powers take place a week later. *The Storybrooke flashbacks also occur in various places of the overall timeline. **The first flashback takes place in 2001, the same year as "Tallahassee", "There's No Place Like Home", "The Heart of the Truest Believer" and "Save Henry", and 8 years before "Firebird". **The second flashback with Ingrid and Emma takes place in November 2011, between "The Price of Gold" (Emma is wearing her blue leather jacket, which arrives with the rest of her things in this episodeFile:104KnockOnDoor.png), and "That Still Small Voice", where Emma becomes deputy sheriff (Emma is about to call Sheriff Graham to have him arrest Ingrid; if she was already a deputy, she would have the power to arrest Ingrid herself). *The present day Storybrooke events take place after "Fall" and before "Heroes and Villains". Episode Connections *The Spell of Shattered Sight was cast in "Smash the Mirror" and hit the Storybrooke residents in "Fall". *The dress Regina magics up when under the influence of the Spell of Shattered SightFile:410DeserveToDie.png is the same dress that she later magic up when selecting a dress for the ball in Camelot in "The Price".File:502TheWrongDress.png *Hook had his heart stolen by Mr. Gold in "Smash the Mirror". *David mentions Mary Margaret's one night stand with Dr. Whale, which took place between the episodes "The Shepherd" and "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter", and was discovered by David in "Broken". *David and Mary Margaret recount their injuries from when they first met; something which happened in "Snow Falls". An alternate version of these events is shown in "Snow Drifts" and "There's No Place Like Home". *Kristoff mentions Anna postponing their wedding by thirty years. Anna postponed it in "A Tale of Two Sisters", and they discover that they were frozen for thirty years in "Fall". *The ring that Emma wins at the funfairFile:410Ring.png is in her box of keepsakes in "Breaking Glass"; it is one of the items that Hook picks up.File:405Ring.png *A picture of Emma's reunion with Ingrid appears in "Breaking Glass". *Will attempts to get revenge against Hook for punching him in "The Apprentice". |-|Cultural References= Religious *A statue of an angel can be seen next to the heart vault.File:410HeartVault.png *As Emma and Elsa run away from a furious Regina, one of the headstones in the Storybrooke graveyard is shaped like a Celtic cross.File:410Swaaaaaan!!!.png Disney *This episode features Elsa, Anna and Kristoff from the movie Frozen. *Mary Margaret snidely remarks, "Still wanna hold hands, sing "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"?", a reference to the famous song from Song of the South. ** ''Lost *In the first scene at the sheriff's station, the clock shows 8:15,File:410Together.png a reference Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 from ''Lost. ** Fairytales and Folklore *The episode features the Snow Queen from the fairytale of the same name, the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, and the Knave of Hearts from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, who is also Will Scarlet from the Robin Hood ballad. *The shards of the trolden glass turns everyone into their worst self and makes them turn on each other; a reference to the events of "The Snow Queen" fairytale, where the shards of the troll mirror makes people see only the bad and ugly in people and things. *Teenage Emma wins a stuffed dalmatian at the fair,File:410Dalmatian.png a nod to the novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians and a foreshadowing of the introduction of Cruella De Vil in the next episode. Popular Culture *Young Emma makes references to Harry Potter, the title character of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. *In the 2011 flashback, Ingrid gives Emma some Rocky Road ice cream at Any Given Sundae. *Mary Margaret refers to Anna as Swiss Miss. This is the name of a real-life brand of cocoa powder and pudding products sold by the American company ConAgra Foods. *When Ingrid tells Emma that she "can accomplish anything" by focusing enough, Emma replies, "Ingrid, that's a plastic ring; not a scholarship for Yale", a reference to the university in New Haven, Connecticut. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The envelope which Ingrid shows Emma, is from Twin Cities Adoption Services,File:410Envelope.png a fictional company used in an online adoption social worker resume sample from resume builder Live Career. While the online version is located in Saint Paul, the show version is in another city in Minnesota: Minneapolis, where Emma lived as a child, according to the Season Five premiere "The Dark Swan" and the Season Six episode "Tougher Than the Rest". *Gerda's message in a bottle is written in Elder Futhark runes.File:410LetterTop.png File:410Letter.png File:410TouchesCrystal2.png The actual translation is longer and slightly different than the one that is read aloud on-screen: Set Dressing *One of the carousels at the funfair that Emma and Ingrid visit, has pirate flags.File:410ILoveYouToo.png *According to a sign, the funfair that Emma and Ingrid visit, takes place in Falcon Heights, Minnesota, between August 26. and September 1. Interestingly, when Lily tracks Emma down in "Lily", she lies about her and Emma having been in the same group home in Falcon Heights. |-|Goofs= Goofs *In the 1999 flashback, Emma mentions Harry Potter's ability to transport anywhere in seconds. That kind of magic, called apparition by author J. K. Rowling, while first referenced in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (1998), was not experienced by Harry himself until Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, which was released in 2005. *In the 2011 flashback, when Emma opens the door of Any Given Sundae, the curtain used to insert the Storybrooke's main street as background is seen, thanks to its shadow in the middle of the road and a few folds reflecting the light.File:410EmmaEnters.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Boston flashback was filmed in Gastown, Vancouver. The antiquities store Salmagundi West doubles as Madame Faustina's psychic shop. **The word "antiques" can in fact be spotted on a sign in the window as Ingrid walks away in anger.File:410IWillFindEmma.png *Vancouver's Stanley Park doubles as the Storybrooke graveyard for this episode. The same location was used to film the Storybrooke beach scene with Anna and Kristoff. *The scene with Ingrid and young Emma at the funfair was filmed in Vancouver's Playland amusement park. **The scene with Emma and Neal at the Portland amusement park in "There's No Place Like Home" was filmed in the same location.File:322HopOn.png The amusement park was also used as a background plate for Emma's dream/vision of Neal in "Souls of the Departed"File:512IAlwaysWill.png (the scene itself was filmed indoors on a soundstage). *The Richfield, Minnesota, flashback, where Ingrid pulls young Emma in front of the car, was filmed at a bus stop on Commercial Drive and Venables Street in East Vancouver. International Titles Videos 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Promo 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Promo 2 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Sneak Peek 1 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- de:Shattered Sight fr:4x10 nl:Shattered Sight ru:Обман зрения